¡Fiesta, amor y aventura!
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: ¡Estrella Naranja está de fiesta! Después de tres años, la promoción de Gohan va a graduarse. Y en medio de tan esperada celebración, el joven guerrero decide declararse a su mejor amiga... pero una situación inesperada cambiará sus planes. ¿La graduación marchará como debe? ¿Videl podrá corresponderle? ¿Finalmente ganará su amor?
1. Noche de espera y ansiedad

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes o la voz de otra persona, durante las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

 **¡FIESTA, AMOR Y AVENTURA!**

 **Noche de espera… y ansiedad**

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Los más largos y estresantes de aquel día. Su reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Cogió nuevamente su lápiz y corrigió el último párrafo que había redactado. Era el más importante. El _broche de oro_ para su discurso.

— _¡Listo!_ —resopló el escritor y levantó el papel, leyendo rápidamente su contenido— _No necesita más cambios. Sólo espero acordarme de todo…_

—¡Gohan!

Espontáneo como siempre, Goten entró al cuarto de su hermano. El niño vestía un traje formal con moño rojo en el cuello. Algo pomposo para su edad… aunque por el estilo, se podía deducir que lo llevaba por _consejo_ de su madre.

—¡Goten, me asustaste! —el joven guerrero volteó, tocándose el pecho.

—¿Por qué no estás listo? Mamá y papá nos esperan abajo.

—Diles que demoraré un poco, por favor —Gohan volvió a acomodarse en su escritorio.

—¿Por qué? Tu camisa y pantalón ya están allí —señaló el pequeño, con una mirada inocente—. ¿O no te gusta? ¡Si quieres, te ayudo a elegir! —le propuso, muy sonriente.

—Gracias, Goten —le sonrió, mientras le enseñaba su hoja—. Pero me refería a esto.

—¿Qué es?

—El discurso para la graduación. No sé si lo recitaré bien.

—¡Claro que lo harás! Eres muy inteligente.

—¡Goten! —se oyó la voz de Gokú, desde la sala.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó el pequeño saiyajin, para luego mirar a su hermano— Les diré que estás ocupado.

El muchacho despidió a Goten con una mano y volvió a su quehacer. Estaba muy nervioso. Siendo tan hábil en clase, no le costaba nada aprenderse un recital que duraría menos de diez minutos. Jamás le había temido al público, pero esta situación era diferente. No sólo declamaría ante su familia, profesores, padres y amigos de la preparatoria.

También estaba ella. Su mejor amiga. A la que quería mucho… y sin embargo, no le hablaba desde hace una semana.

[…]

Videl tomó por quinta vez la cremallera del vestido palo rosa que se probaba e intentó subirlo, sin llegar a cerrar. El diseño era muy complicado de manipular.

—¿Otra vez, Videl? —mencionó Ireza, su carismática amiga.

—Te dije que me ajustaba.

—No puedo creerlo. De seguro, subiste de peso.

—Claro que no… ¡ay! —Videl pujó por el esfuerzo de Ireza, para cerrar el vestido— Tenemos diferente figura.

—¡Tonterías! Te queda tan bien como a mí, sólo que tú prefieres el amarillo.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Nada. Me parece bonito, pero anticuado. En cambio con éste… —la sonrisa de Ireza cambió al sentir moverse a su amiga— ¿Videl? ¿Qué haces?

Videl se separó y comenzó a quitarse el vestido palo rosa, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Advirtiendo la presencia de su amiga, se cubrió inocentemente con una bata y la enfrentó.

—Ese "vestido anticuado" era de mi madre —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sabía —respondió Ireza, avergonzada.

—Olvídalo… —Videl suspiró, cambiando su molestia por tristeza— Ireza, lo siento.

—Tranquila —la muchacha rubia abrazó a su amiga—. Ya es el último día, es normal que reacciones así.

—No, no lo es…

Ireza guardó silencio. Conocía muy bien a Videl.

—¿Se trata de Gohan, verdad? ¿Aún no se hablan?

—Sí, bueno… —la joven se llevó una mano al cuello— es complicado.

—¡Es un tonto! Tierno, pero tonto.

—¡Oye! —Videl le increpó.

—¡Bueno, ya no importa! Colócate el vestido amarillo que dijiste. No quiero verte mal hoy día —concluyó Ireza, guiñándole un ojo.

Videl se forzó a imitar la alegría de su amiga y fue hasta su armario. Cuando Ireza tomó su traje azul y se despidió, rumbo a su casa, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Su reloj marcaba la una de la tarde. Estaba nerviosa, realmente incómoda. Por ser la hija del Campeón Mundial, sería una de las atracciones de la graduación, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho.

Vería a Gohan. Era su mejor amigo… y llevaba una semana sin hablarle.

Quizás fue su culpa: lo espantó con su insinuación romántica. Sabía que era muy tímido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se había enamorado de él.

[…]

Piccoro escuchaba atentamente a su protegido, que aprovechó unos minutos de su soledad para buscarlo. Había sentido su ki alterado toda la semana y ahora sabía por qué. Intuía la razón de su malestar.

—Por eso no hablamos —el guerrero terminó su relato.

—Sabes que somos amigos, Gohan. Pero —el namekusei se ruborizó— no entiendo por qué me escogiste para charlar esto.

—Se lo diría a mamá, pero hará un escándalo. Goten es muy pequeño para entender estas cosas. Y papá… bueno, es papá —Gohan se encogió de hombros.

—Ni dudarlo —su maestro sonrió—, pero lo lamento. No ayudaría en nada.

—Imagine que fuera humano, señor Piccoro. ¿Qué haría en mi lugar?

—¿Yo? Creo que esa graduación te está dañando —el guerrero verde lo miró de reojo y soltó una risa.

—¡Esto es importante para mí! Videl es una buena chica.

—Y loca. O bueno, no tanto. Al menos te deja ser como eres.

—Lo sé. La quiero y… —Gohan empezó un monólogo, caminando de un lado a otro— me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. No estaría aquí si pudiera decirle lo que siento, pero… es muy difícil. Su mirada me bloquea, su sonrisa. ¡Todo! Y yo… —guardó silencio, cayendo sentado en medio de un suspiro.

El namekusei lo examinó. Su rostro era el de un muchacho temeroso… tal como en su niñez, cuando ambos peleaban en el desierto. Su memoria evocó aquellos tiempos gloriosos.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento? —Gohan se volteó a verlo— Un día te golpeé muy fuerte. Luego empezaste a chillar, diciendo que jamás iba a vencerte… y aunque respondiste bien mi desafío, tu terquedad te costó cara —Piccoro volvió a reír.

—Su historia no es muy alentadora —mencionó el saiyajin, desconcertado por aquel recuerdo.

—Creo que no entendiste el mensaje. ¿Alguna vez te has rendido a voluntad?

—Pues…

—Nunca. Eres un saiyajin y actúas bien en batalla. ¿Por qué no piensas en Videl como una rival? —Gohan alzó las cejas— Así podrás explicarle todo sin temor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven guerrero, impresionado por la sabiduría y estrategia de Piccoro. Su corazón se regocijó: hizo bien en buscarlo. Tenía una esperanza.

—¡Lo haré! —se levantó, sintiéndose triunfador— ¿Vendrá a la graduación, señor Piccoro?

—Las fiestas no son lo mío. Te estaré observando desde un edificio. Por cierto —volvió a llamarlo—, los chocolates también funcionan. No me preguntes cómo lo sé —terminó el namekusei, sonrojándose.

—De acuerdo —Gohan reía, llevando una mano a su cabeza—. ¡Nos vemos!

Piccoro lo vio volar, regresando a su casa. Desde su árbol preferido y gracias a su oído agudo, pudo sentir los gritos de la matriarca Son.

[…]

Ciudad Satan parecía estar de gala. Y no era para menos: el Campeón Mundial era experto en dar buenas celebraciones. Por motivo de la graduación de su hija, consiguió el mejor hotel como local para la fiesta, y todo el recorrido estaba iluminado hasta las cercanías de la preparatoria "Estrella Naranja", donde las familias y profesores se estaban reuniendo.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Faltaban dos horas para la graduación.

—¡Al fin llegamos! —dijo la madre del futuro graduado, emocionada por el tamaño del lugar— Cielos, es más grande de lo que imaginé.

—Sí, Milk. ¿Pero no crees que ya te excediste con esto? —mencionó Gokú, mirando su traje formal con disgusto.

—¡Es por la ceremonia de nuestro Gohan! —gritó bruscamente, para luego retornar a su pasividad y tomar del brazo al saiyajin— Así que haz un esfuerzo y quédate así hasta que termine.

—¿Y eso cuándo será? —inquirió Gokú, caminando con su esposa— ¿Habrá buena comida? Satan lo prometió…

Mientras sus padres hablaban delante, Gohan y Goten los seguían, aguantando las risas.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo papá? También muero de hambre —dijo el niño, con su típica inocencia.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta la fiesta. ¿No te vas a aburrir?

—No. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Trunks esté aquí.

—¡Cierto! —Gohan revisó su teléfono— Ni siquiera me han llamado. Adelántate con mamá y papá, Goten —dijo, viendo a su hermano irse.

El muchacho tecleó algunos números y esperó el timbre. La llamada entró.

— _¿Hola?_

—Bulma, habla Gohan.

— _¡Gohan! ¿Qué tal?_

—Bien. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi graduación? Quería saber si tú y Trunks ya están listos.

[…]

Un lápiz rebotó en la mesa de trabajo de Bulma. Lo había olvidado. ¡Maldito proyecto que retrasaba su vida social!

—Cielos… —la científica miró a todos lados, apenada— ahora mismo, tengo que diseñar un producto para la Corporación y demoraré. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

— _¡Oh! Entiendo, Bulma. No te preocupes._

—Lo lamento mucho. Prometo hacerte una fiesta en mi casa, cuando termine.

— _Está bien. Y gracias. ¡Buena suerte!_

—Cuídate… —la llamada se cortó.

La mujer se quitó la gorra que tenía puesta, un poco frustrada. Quería mucho a Gohan y no deseaba perderse un momento tan importante para él.

—¡Si supiera cómo hacer funcionar esta cosa! —golpeó el chasis del segundo motor de su máquina, haciendo que un tornillo rebotara en su cabeza.

Una risa rompió el silencio del laboratorio de Bulma.

—¿Llamó el hijo de Kakarotto? —habló el príncipe saiyajin, con tono burlón— ¿Qué quería?

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Vegeta. Necesito acabar esto —bufó, cansada.

Vegeta se puso a una distancia prudente de Bulma, observando los mil garabatos en su escritorio. Había escuchado toda la conversación telefónica y vio el estado de su esposa. _Después se quejaba por qué estaba loca._

—Pierdes el tiempo.

—¡Lo dices tan fácil! —Bulma se enfureció y quiso discutirle, pero el saiyajin la tomó del rostro— Vegeta… ¿qué haces?

—Sólo calla y relájate.

Vegeta la besó sin más reclamos, recostándola en el escritorio. Estaba decidido a darle un descanso reparador _a su manera_.

[…]

Gohan guardó su teléfono. Esperaba que Bulma pudiera estar mejor.

—¡Oye, Gohan! —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus amigos lo habían reconocido entre la multitud y se acercaron a él, con sus trajes de gala.

—¡Shapner! ¡Ireza!

—¡Vaya, Gohan! ¡Qué apuesto estás! Creo que te secuestraré para bailar —la joven reía divertida.

—Nada mal, para un nerd —bromeó Shapner, con un apretón de manos.

—No es nada —Gohan reía nervioso, por la repentina atención.

—¿Qué hay de Videl? ¿La has visto? —Gohan tragó saliva.

—No, todavía no viene —dijo, acomodándose la corbata que, de pronto, sentía estorbosa.

—Ojalá que no tarde. Me debe un favor…

—¡Miren, allí está! —señaló Ireza, hacia una limusina, típico lujo de Mr. Satan.

Del auto gigantesco, salieron dos hombres que escoltaron cada lado de la puerta. Uno extendió su mano y alguien la sujetó. En ese momento, la vieron.

—¿No consiguió mejores modelos? —susurró Shapner, examinando su traje.

—¡Cállate! —siseó Ireza, con un leve codazo.

Videl salió al exterior, llevando el vestido amarillo de su madre junto con un lazo celeste que ajustaba su cintura. En la parte superior, complementaba con una tela transparente en todo el contorno del cuello. Su collar y unos pendientes de zafiro combinaban con el color de sus ojos.

No existía más perfección para Gohan. La belleza de su amiga era el Paraíso.

—¡Videl! —corrió Ireza, abrazándola.

—Sí que te encanta causar expectativa. Ni hablar… —Shapner tomó la mano de Videl y la hizo girar— el traje te favorece.

—¿Fue un cumplido?

—No le hagas caso, Videl —Ireza apretó el brazo de Shapner, haciéndole doler—. Está exagerando.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —le respondió el muchacho, molesto.

—Videl…

Gohan se hizo notar en medio de la charla, dejando atónita a Videl por unos segundos. Ya lo había visto en trajes formales… pero en esa ocasión, su sastre negro con su camisa blanca y la corbata guinda (sin saberlo, una acertada elección de Goten) le daban un aspecto majestuoso, sumado a su físico de por sí admirable. Sus mejillas ardieron involuntariamente.

—Gohan —le contestó, recuperando la compostura.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Ireza y Shapner se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y fueron al auditorio de la preparatoria. En tanto, Gohan y Videl seguían mirándose, ignorando la ausencia de sus amigos.

—Luces muy bien.

— _Piensa como rival, piensa como rival_ —se repitió mentalmente el joven—. Gracias, Videl. Tú… también te ves linda. ¡No, hermosa! —Gohan tartamudeó un poco— Sí, creo… que es la palabra más adecuada.

—No exageres —Videl sonrió, sintiendo que los nervios la traicionaban, e intentó distraerse con lo primero que saltara a su vista—. ¡Trajiste tu reloj! ¿No pensarás disfrazarte de héroe en la ceremonia, o sí?

—Claro que no. Es que combina con el traje. Además, nunca se sabe…

No dijeron más. Como de costumbre, la timidez y el silencio volvieron a tomar protagonismo. La última semana vino a sus memorias; y aunque ninguno lo decía, se habían extrañado. Bastante. Más de lo que podían imaginar. _¿No querrá hablar conmigo?_ , pensó ella. _¿Todavía seguirá molesta?_ , imaginó él.

La situación los entristeció un poco. Habían formado una gran amistad y no querían que se arruinara por algo tonto. Si tan sólo pudieran decirlo todo. Quizás…

—¡Joven Son! —el llamado de un profesor interrumpió a la pareja— Lamento interrumpirlo, pero lo están esperando en el auditorio.

—E-está bien…

—Señorita Videl, acompáñeme –el maestro tomó a la muchacha, que todavía miraba al guerrero—. Tenemos un lugar reservado para usted.

—Claro. Nos vemos… —Videl se despidió, melancólica.

Gohan vio alejarse a la joven. Una de sus manos apretaba el discurso dentro de su bolsillo, tratando de relajarse. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría que su timidez jugara en su contra?

[…]

Habían pasado tres números, desde el inicio de la ceremonia. El último, hasta ese entonces, representaba una coreografía hecha por quince alumnos de la promoción, fanáticos de la última película musical estrenada en Ciudad Satan.

Entre vítores, la gran mayoría de los invitados aplaudía a los bailarines, mientras los demás se limitaban a contemplar el espectáculo: entre ellos, estaba la familia Son, que ocupaban tres asientos de la tercera fila hacia la derecha. Milk, impaciente por el discurso de su hijo, Goten, moviendo la cabeza al son de la música. Gokú, dormido como siempre.

Por otro lado, Videl y Mr. Satan ocupaban la primera fila, junto a sus maestros. Algo incómodo para la joven, por la evidente preferencia hacia su familia. Deseaba estar con sus amigos y conversar un poco. Pero sobre todo, padecía internamente; desde su posición, era blanco fácil de la mirada de Gohan, sentado cerca del estrado y a quien pilló varias veces observándola.

La interpretación dio fin y los alumnos se despidieron con la aclamación del público, para dar entrada a la máxima autoridad de la preparatoria.

—Les agradecemos a la sección 5 de la promoción por un baile tan… revolucionario —la expresión del director causó risa en los invitados—. Como pueden notar, nuestra escuela cuenta con grandes talentos. Y entre ellos, me place presentar a una de las mentes más brillantes de Estrella Naranja. Con nosotros, el estudiante Son Gohan…

El público volvió a aplaudir, entre los gritos de algunos muchachos que conocían al _nerd_ de la escuela, motivándolo a salir. De la sombra del telón, salió el joven guerrero con una sonrisa; y aunque a la distancia de los invitados no era notable, el sudor perlaba la frente del muchacho, presa de los nervios.

—¡Mi Gohan, ahí está mi Gohan! —gritó Milk, emocionada, para luego sacudir a su esposo— ¡Gokú, despierta! ¡Nuestro hijo va a dar su discurso!

—¿Qué, qué? —el saiyajin se desperezó, limpiándose un hilo de saliva que bajaba de su boca, ante la mirada divertida de Goten.

Mr. Satan también acompañó con sus palmas, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de Gohan. Aún recordaba cuando se llevó una mala impresión del muchacho en aquel Torneo… pero debía aceptar que, por la amistad que mantenía con su hija, su perspectiva respecto a él había cambiado bastante.

 _¡Hasta sería el novio perfecto para Videl!_

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos de su recibimiento, que se le hicieron eternos, y Gohan ya estaba en el podio. Golpeó un poco el micrófono, haciendo que el auditorio guardara silencio.

Había ensayado esto en su mente. Sus amigos de la preparatoria, con sus respectivos padres, los profesores, Mr. Satan, su amada familia. Videl… sí, Videl: estaría allí para escucharlo. Una mezcla contradictoria de valor y temor lo envolvió… y lo habría entorpecido, de no ser por el ki que sintió al instante: ¡Piccoro estaba en alguna parte, fuera de la preparatoria, tal como lo prometió! Recordó su consejo. Su discurso sería su próxima batalla.

—Buenas noches. Tengo el gran honor de dirigirme a ustedes en esta ceremonia. No hablaré de cada detalle de los tres años que pasamos aquí, ya que la emoción no me dejaría terminar y sé que mis amigos querrían guardar algunos secretos, al igual que yo —se oyeron algunas risas cómplices de sus compañeros—. Puede que tampoco mencione el rumbo que cada uno planea continuar, sea aquí o fuera de Ciudad Satan. Porque lo importante, a fin de cuentas, es el gran valor que implica empezar una nueva etapa, como futuros hombres y mujeres de bien.

A la vista de la audiencia, Gohan continuaba su mensaje inspirador con mucha solvencia, causando alegría, nostalgia y unos cuantos episodios de llanto. En su lugar, Gokú hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escuchar a su hijo, siempre vigilado por Milk, que ya tenía su pañuelo empapado de tantas lágrimas. En cuanto a Goten, se acomodó en su asiento, distraído con un videojuego portátil que Trunks le había regalado hace mucho.

Asimismo, Videl permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, contemplando el porte del joven orador… que a la luz del estrado, lucía más pacífico y atractivo que nunca. Quería mucho a Gohan. Era su mejor amigo, el compañero ideal. _Se lo hubiera dicho aquel día._

—Nos aguarda un mundo lleno de desafíos. Suena muy poético, pero la vida se compone de momentos especiales. Y sé que con esfuerzo, dedicación y mucha voluntad, podemos alcanzar nuestros sueños. Lo que realmente queremos… —en un acto involuntario, Gohan miró a Videl, con una sonrisa— lo que nos hará felices.

La joven de ojos azules no pudo contenerse y llevó una mano a su mejilla, limpiando discretamente una lágrima de emoción. Si esa última frase no guardaba un significado tan general, juraría que Gohan se la había dedicado, por la forma tan sutil cómo la había observado.

—Hemos hecho grandes compañeros y pasamos las mejores aventuras. Los años correrán y tomaremos caminos distintos, pero la amistad que nos une jamás desaparecerá. Y en cada historia que contemos, se recordará la más increíble experiencia que hayamos podido vivir. ¡Por Estrella Naranja, nuestro segundo hogar! ¡Por un futuro prometedor! ¡Por todo lo bueno que ha surgido aquí, deseo enorme fortuna a nuestra promoción! ¡El éxito nos espera!

Gohan suspiró e hizo una reverencia al público, que inmediatamente lo ovacionó con gritos de alegría. Milk aplaudía el logro de su amado hijo, seguida de Gokú y Goten, que se miraron con alegría y la imitaron, compartiendo su felicidad. Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos, sin detener el sonar de sus palmas.

Entre ellos, también estaba Videl, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Su corazón galopaba al límite. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡En primera, saludarlos y agradecerles por pasarse a leer mi fic! Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo… de hecho, desde que me inicié en Fanfiction, y por fortuna ya está viendo la luz. Sea en la escuela, instituto o universidad, algunos ya hemos experimentado o estamos a puertas de ese momento único, llamado "graduación" (en mi caso, la viviré a final de este año). Y por esa razón, me encandilé a crear este two-shot, con cariño para ustedes. En este caso, Gohan y Videl protagonizarán la historia, pasando algunas aventuras por ahí… ¡pero eso lo verán en el capítulo siguiente! XD

Sin más que decir, disfruten este pedacito de corazón que les comparto y revivan aquellos días gloriosos en su escuela o universidad. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Al rescate del amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes o la voz de otra persona, durante las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

 **¡FIESTA, AMOR Y AVENTURA!**

 **Al rescate del amor**

Después de aquel glorioso discurso, todo pasó con rapidez.

La sesión de fotos dio inicio y todos los graduados, vestidos temporalmente con la toga clásica, posaban con sus profesores, amigos y familiares, para inmortalizar aquel momento. Todos se unieron para gritar una última arenga ensayada y lanzaron sus birretes al aire, en medio de las chispas y papeles brillantes que caían del techo del auditorio.

Llenos de emoción, los jóvenes dejaron sus trajes negros y salieron a los jardines del exterior, entre risas y algunos cantos. Por su parte, Gohan se sentía entre halagado y confundido, tras recibir la atención de sus amigos: sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte. Miraba a su alrededor, en busca de su mejor amiga. Nada, no la podía divisar.

 _¿Seguía en el auditorio?_ No, eso no: estaba seguro de haberla visto junto a Ireza. _¿Su ki?_ Sería sencillo ubicarlo, por ser el más fuerte de toda la promoción, pero su confusión emocional no lo ayudaba mucho.

—¡Gohan!

Muy emocionada, Milk corrió hasta él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. La alegría era demasiada para la madre del muchacho: su sueño de verlo finalizar sus estudios se había cumplido. Tantos estudios, sacrificios y batallas para salvar la Tierra valían la pena.

—¡Ahí estás, Gohan! ¡Te amo! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! ¡Mi hijo, un gran investigador! ¡Lo hiciste tan bien! —dijo Milk, aferrada al cuerpo de su hijo.

—Mamá… —empezó a reír el guerrero saiyajin, correspondiendo a su abrazo con timidez y cariño.

—Milk, lo estás asfixiando… —intervino Gokú, entre risas, atrayendo a su esposa hacia sí— ¡vaya, Gohan! ¡Al fin terminaste la escuela! Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias, papá —Gohan le dio un apretón de manos, sin dejar de sonreír y cargar a Goten, que también lo felicitaba con efusividad.

—Sí que hiciste el ridículo —escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—¡Señor Piccoro! —Gohan se le acercó, con Goten en brazos— ¡Sabía que vendría!

—No me quedaba de otra —expresó, disgustado por la algarabía juvenil, para luego mirarlo de reojo—. Tenía que comprobar si sobreviviste a tu _batalla_.

—¿Batalla? —Gokú se mostró interesado— ¿De qué batalla hablan?

—¡Sí, también quiero saber! —secundó Goten.

—Pues, yo… —Gohan no supo qué contestar, intrigando a su familia.

—Es algo entre nosotros —el namekusei defendió a su sonrojado protegido.

—Pero hablaste de una pelea, no es justo que yo no sepa —Gokú cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero, al estilo de Goten, cuando tenía sus rabietas.

—¡Bueno, es suficiente! —Milk intervino, para fortuna del muchacho— Hoy es un día muy especial para mi Gohan: ¡así que no quiero que nadie lo arruine! ¿Me entendieron, caballeros? —concluyó, con aire satisfecho.

Gokú y Piccoro obedecieron a regañadientes, mientras Goten reía por la escena tan cómica.

—¿Y la fiesta, Gohan? —dijo el pequeño Son— Ya tengo hambre.

—¡Cierto! —volvió a intervenir Gokú, olvidando el tema de la "batalla" — Mr. Satan dijo que nos guiaría. Pero no siento su ki, entre tanta gente.

—De seguro se fue. Ha venido en una limusina —le respondió Gohan.

—¿Limu… qué? —repitieron su padre y su mentor, ignorantes de aquella palabra.

— _¿Kamisama, qué hago con ellos?_ —suspiró Milk, con una mano en la frente, avergonzada— De acuerdo, vamos, o se nos hará tarde.

Gokú avanzó con Milk, seguidos de su hijo menor, mientras Gohan y Piccoro caminaban detrás.

—Por fin, ya no luces como payaso —mencionó Piccoro en son de broma, respecto al traje de gala que llevaba.

—No ahora, señor Piccoro —dijo Gohan, observando los alrededores.

—¿Y la chica?

—No pude hablarle. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

— _Típico_ —resopló el guerrero verde, comprobando la ingenuidad que el muchacho compartía con su padre—. Y bien: ¿te quedarás ahí parado?

—¡No!

—Entonces búscala, Gohan. Porque la próxima vez, te echaré si vienes con otro melodrama —lo codeó con suavidad.

—Señor Piccoro…

—¡Ve! Esa fiesta te espera —Piccoro se despidió, marchándose a otra parte.

Gohan volvió a sonreír y siguió a sus padres, tal como su mentor le aconsejó. No podía molestarse con Piccoro: comprendía su filoso sarcasmo. Una cualidad que, irónicamente, le devolvía el buen ánimo.

Además, ya se sentía un hombre. Y como tal, debía enfrentar las cosas. Esa noche hablaría con Videl.

[…]

En la parte trasera del local de graduación, tres camiones del servicio de catering descargaban todos los implementos para el grandioso buffet que Mr. Satan había mandado preparar. A los segundos, un auto de la policía se acercaba a gran velocidad, hasta que uno de los empleados lo detuvo a una distancia prudente, muy al ras de una zona acordonada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —el policía bajó de su vehículo, malhumorado, mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo.

—Discúlpenos, señor —habló un hombre de ojos verdes y barba—. No sé si le han notificado que el campeón Mr. Satan organizará la graduación de su hija aquí. Nos pidió expresamente que nadie cruzará por estas calles y ya tenemos el permiso de la estación de policía.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —el comisario se relajó—. Espero que todo marche bien.

—¿Le sucede algo? —dijo el hombre, preocupado por el estado del comisario.

—Nada. Es que ayer hubo una fuga masiva en la cárcel y estamos buscando a estos hombres —expresó el policía, enseñándole el retrato hablado de quince pandilleros prófugos—. Si usted sabe algo, por pequeño que sea…

—Descuide, le avisaremos —respondió el diligente empleado, estrechando su mano.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con el evento! —el policía alzó su mano, a modo de despedida, y entró a su auto.

Al verlo irse, el hombre de barba dio media vuelta hacia la parte trasera del tercer camión y sacó su teléfono móvil, marcando unos números.

— _¿Ya se fue?_ —le contestó un individuo de voz chillona.

—Sí. El imbécil no se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo van?

— _Desbloqueamos la seguridad. ¡Mr. Satan sí que sabe celebrar! Hay obsequios muy caros aquí. Estamos por llegar a la bóveda._

—Bien. Esperen mi señal —el hombre colgó la llamada, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

[…]

Como la alfombra roja para los actores de cine, las cámaras no detenían su flash, fotografiando cada instante del ingreso de los graduados al hotel. Mr. Satan alzaba las manos y saludaba a todos con su típica voz gruesa, en tanto Videl lo acompañaba, no tan animada de ser el centro de atención. A su costado, Ireza, Shapner y sus demás compañeros disfrutaban el cálido recibimiento, aunque también apresurados por entrar al local sin ser acosados por la prensa.

Casi al final, la familia Son contemplaba con asombro el espectáculo inicial, quizás por su tranquila vida en el campo o por el hecho de sentirse _anormales_ entre la humanidad: no obstante, tales ideas no empañaron su fascinación.

—¿Todas las graduaciones son así, hermano? —preguntó Goten, colgado de los hombros de su padre.

—No, que yo sepa. Mr. Satan hizo los preparativos —respondió Gohan.

—Eso explica todo. ¡Por Kamisama, es todo un multimillonario! —intervino Milk.

—Pues a mí no me gustan mucho estas cosas —Gokú trató de cubrir su vista, incómodo del flash de las cámaras—: ¡si Vegeta estuviera aquí, ya los habría hecho volar! —empezó a reír.

—Ese hombre es un salvaje. Pobre Bulma… ¡en fin, ya estamos aquí! Así que compórtate como se debe.

—Bien, bien… ¿pero dónde está la comida? —el saiyajin escuchó un suspiro resignado de su mujer.

Como parte del programa, los guardias de la entrada tomaron nombre de cada graduado y su familia, mientras los mayordomos del hotel los guiaban a sus asientos en la sala mayor, donde cientos de mesas habían sido dispuestas a la luz de diez grandes arañas que emitían luces fosforescentes en tonos azules, amarillos, verdes y rojos. En el estrado, decorado con un telón crema y celeste, una banda de música ajustaba sus instrumentos, a la vez que los camareros salían con pequeñas bandejas para la atención.

A los ojos de los invitados, el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—¿No te dije? ¡Mr. Satan lo organizaría todo! —gritó Ireza— ¿Qué te parece, Videl?

—Nada mal… —la ex colegiala miraba a su alrededor, sorprendida del buen gusto de su padre— ¡realmente se ve hermoso!

Pasados algunos minutos, la primera melodía de la noche dio inicio, haciendo que casi todos los jóvenes y algunos padres y profesores saltaran a la pista. Varios muchachos de la promoción se sorteaban una pieza con Videl, mientras Ireza y Shapner liberaban todo su frenesí con sus pasos, motivando a su amiga para que los siguiera.

En su mesa, Gohan y su familia veían danzar a todos, acompañando con sus palmas, al igual que otros padres y alumnos sentados en sus lugares.

—¡Sí que están locos, Milk!

—Así son los jóvenes, Gokú. Lo sabrías si me invitaras a bailar un poco.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió— ¿Por qué Gohan no sale? Después de todo, es su fiesta.

—¿Eh? —el joven guerrero reaccionó a la intervención de su padre.

—¡Cierto! Deberías bailar con tu novia Videl o te la quitarán.

—¡Cállate, Goten! —atinó a responder Gohan, abochornado por la soltura del pequeño.

—¡Vamos, Gokú, aunque sea una vez! ¡Y mañana te cocinaré todo lo que quieras! —volvió a insistir Milk, obteniendo esta vez la atención de su esposo.

—¿De veras? ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí!

—¿Qué? —dijeron Gohan y Goten a la vez.

—¡Ven, Milk!

—Pero no seas tan brusco… ¡ay, ten cuidado! ¡Gokú! —gritó la mujer, sintiéndose arrastrada por su fuerza.

—¡Esperen, yo voy con ustedes! —Goten se apresuró a seguir a sus padres.

Gohan sólo atinaba a reír en su sitio, viendo a su madre más acostumbrada a los giros de su padre (en imitación de los más jóvenes), a la vez que su hermano los acompañaba. Aún con todo el bullicio, su oído saiyajin percibió sus estridentes carcajadas. El corazón del graduado se reconfortó con tal imagen: por fin, después de muchos años, su familia estaba completamente unida.

No obstante, otro extraño sentimiento lo embargó. Quería ver a Videl… y ahora, por la música y el derroche de energía de la multitud, ya no podía ubicarla de nuevo. La situación lo estaba frustrando. ¿Qué hacía sentado, cuando su prioridad era buscarla? Se levantó con inusitada firmeza.

—Hola, Gohan…

El aludido volteó, topándose con alguien que no esperaba ver esa noche.

—¡Angela! —exclamó, al reconocer a su compañera, que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco.

—Me alegra encontrarte. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos —dijo, moviéndose al son de la canción.

—Sí —Gohan rio un poco—, es verdad.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo? ¿Quieres bailar? —Angela le pidió dulcemente, juntando sus manos.

—¿Bailar? —tartamudeó, entre risas— Bueno, no soy muy bueno con eso. ¿Por qué no…?

—¡Ahí estabas! —repentinamente, Ireza apareció ante ellos— ¡Te dije que no escaparías! ¡Ven!

—¡Ireza, qué…! —Gohan reclamó sin éxito, dejándose llevar por Ireza.

—¡Gohan! —Angela los vio perderse en la pista, motivando su molestia.

¡Ella quería bailar con él! Y si hace tres años no logró tener una cita normal, al menos conseguiría una pieza de música junto a él. ¡Estaba decidida!

[…]

Un empleado del catering era arrastrado hasta un salón vacío, junto con otros que yacían mareados o inconscientes, para luego ser encerrado allí. El hombre de barba que había hablado con el policía se sacó las prótesis de vello en su cara, revelando su verdadera identidad. Junto a él, estaban sus catorce compañeros, corpulentos y no menos fieros, que reían insanos al son de la música.

—Está marchando mejor de lo que creí. ¿La fiesta comenzó?

—¡Sí, jefe! Todos están allí —uno de ellos señaló hacia una ventana.

—Perfecto… ¡ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! —dijo el jefe, haciendo un ademán para que los pandilleros se fueran— Es hora de darles una sorpresa…

[…]

Los gritos de júbilo y los movimientos mareaban a Gohan, cada vez más incómodo pero, contradictoriamente, sin oponer resistencia al llamado de Ireza. Cuando llegaron a un espacio más ancho, cerca del centro de la pista, la joven rubia saltó un poco, haciendo girar el vuelo de su vestido azul. Por su natural condición masculina, Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado por la atractiva silueta de su amiga, sonrojándose violentamente. Ireza aprovechó su confusión para tomarlo de las manos y bailar la pieza de rock que la banda estaba tocando.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ellos, Videl y Shapner también danzaban, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Te he dicho que estás muy hermosa, Videl?

—Más de cinco veces, Shapner —contestó la joven, disimulando su incomodidad—. Creo que has bebido de más.

—Para nada —Shapner sonrió, acercándose a una distancia prudente—. Sabes que eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho. Lo único que no entiendo es porque te fijaste en ese tonto de Gohan. ¡Debería estar aquí contigo!

—¿Podríamos no hablar de eso ahora?

—No, no podemos. Sé que te sientes triste y no es justo que te arruinen la fiesta. ¡Lo digo por tu bien! Yo… te cuidaría mucho —el atlético rubio se aproximó un poco más, tomando su cintura.

—¡Shapner, por favor! —Videl intentó retroceder, muy nerviosa.

—¡Gohan, espera! —un fuerte choque interrumpió el avance de Shapner, haciendo que Videl se pusiera a un costado, antes de que le cayera encima.

La muchacha de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza, pensando que alucinaba al haber oído el nombre de Gohan… hasta que lo comprobó, al ver a Angela buscar al susodicho que bailaba _muy contento_ con Ireza. Sin entender la razón de su arrebato, Videl se movió entre sus compañeros, en busca de su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así? —la chica de ojos violeta irrumpió ante la pareja, tomando el brazo de Gohan— ¡Se supone que bailarías conmigo!

—¡Oye, qué te sucede! —Ireza retuvo a Gohan, tomando su otro brazo— ¡Yo le dije primero!

—¡No, Gohan va a estar conmigo esta noche!

—¡Olvídalo! —la rubia tiró del brazo de Gohan.

—¡Déjalo, Ireza! —Angela hizo mayor esfuerzo para atraer a Gohan con él.

—Oigan, chicas… ¡ay! —el saiyajin se quejaba, atolondrado por tanto rodeo femenino— ¿No se pueden calmar?

—¡Tú no digas nada! —corearon las dos féminas al mismo tiempo, hasta que Ireza volvió a hablar— ¡Él es mi amigo!

—¡Y yo casi fui su novia!

El tirar de las dos jóvenes llamó la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor, justo en el clímax de la música. Mientras tanto, Videl llegó a la escena, junto a Shapner, que la había seguido sin que ella lo notara.

—¡Rayos, maldito nerd! —el rubio apretó sus puños, con una mezcla de celos y negada admiración— ¿Cómo haces para conquistar a tantas mujeres?

—¡SUÉLTALO! —gritaron Angela e Ireza, en simultáneo.

—¡Gohan! —intervino Videl, con intenciones de acercarse.

El guerrero volteó al escuchar la voz de Videl, y la fuerza de Angela cedió, soltándolo. No obstante, la inercia contenida hizo trastabillar a Ireza… que, por los rápidos reflejos de Shapner, se salvó de caer. Mientras tanto, Videl y Gohan lograron cruzarse, con el final de la música y el grito colectivo de la promoción.

Segundos emocionantes que corrían a paso lento. Sus miradas se encontraron, al igual que sus radiantes sonrisas. Ninguno tenía intenciones de soltarse, tampoco de hablar: como todas las veces, desde aquella semana de su discusión, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos.

Gohan sintió que no conocería tanta belleza encarnada como en ella. Videl supo que jamás trataría con alguien tan excepcional como él. Tenían tantas ganas de decirse lo que fuera, pero sus sentidos estaban plenamente enfocados en las sensaciones del otro. Alguien debía dar el primer paso.

Repentinamente, las luces empezaron a apagarse progresivamente y las puertas se cerraron con violencia, dejando adentro a todos los invitados. Algunos gritos se escuchaban de los exteriores del lugar, aumentando el susto de los presentes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Videl, sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de Gohan.

—¡Allá arriba! —un muchacho de la promoción señaló hacia el techo, llamando la atención de todos.

De una gruesa viga del techo, cuatro hombres se lanzaron al vacío con cuerdas atadas en su cintura: lanzando una risa siniestra, sacaron sus metralletas y dispararon a toda dirección, aterrorizando a todos. Sabiéndose invulnerable a las balas, Gohan echó a Videl en el suelo y la cubrió, a medida que los casquillos de las balas caían al suelo. Presos del pánico, Mr. Satan y otros profesores también se ocultaron bajo sus mesas, mientras los estudiantes y padres de familia intentaban guarecerse en cualquier lugar del salón.

—¡Nos atacan! —dijo Milk, aferrada a Goten y su esposo, llena de miedo— ¡Gohan! ¿Dónde está Gohan?

—Espera… —respondió el saiyajin, que sintió inmediatamente el ki de su hijo, tomando las manos de Milk y Goten— ¡lo encontré, síganme!

El tiroteo se detuvo y los hombres armados bajaron al estrado, donde el más grande se apoderó del micrófono, al mismo tiempo que las luces sólo iluminaban esa parte.

—¡Estupenda celebración, damas y caballeros! Lástima que hayamos tenido que interrumpirla. Hemos salido de la cárcel, hace poco: ¡necesitábamos un poco de acción! —el bandido alzó su metralleta y realizó unos cortos disparos al aire.

Tres de las balas chocaron contra la araña más cercana al telón del estrado, causando que se zafara de su soporte. Los que estaban ubicados en aquella zona fugaron rápidamente hacia la multitud, tratando de escapar de la estrepitosa caída. Entre ellos, estaba Mr. Satan… de quien se supo que fue herido, por rumores del gentío. La idea aterró mucho a Videl.

—¿Videl, qué haces? —Gohan la tomó del brazo, viéndola correr.

—¡Debo ayudar a mi papá, suéltame! —sin más tregua, Videl se zafó de su agarre y corrió hacia el estrado, aprovechando el tumulto.

—¡No, Videl! ¡Espera!

Gohan quiso seguirla, pero la gente empezó a moverse y la perdió de vista.

—¡Escuchen todos! —los invitados hicieron un eco de terror— ¡La policía nos persigue y tenemos que salir de la ciudad en una hora, así que van a entregarnos un vehículo y todo lo que tengan de valor! O me encargaré de darles una muerte segura… —el hombre apuntó hacia una persona— ¡especialmente a ti, Satan!

El aludido se paralizó al oír tal amenaza.

—¡Tú nos enviaste a prisión! —continuó— Y pagarás como mereces…

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —el grito de una mujer alertó al hombre del micrófono, que al instante cayó al suelo por una patada.

¡Videl! La valiente hija del Campeón Mundial enfrentó al malhechor, ante la mirada estupefacta de su padre y los invitados que corearon su nombre para darle ánimos. Desde su posición, Gohan la vio luchar como en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, pero su intuición de guerrero le rogó continuar. Algo le decía que estaba en peligro.

—¡Niña tonta! —se acercó otro de los bandidos, ofreciendo más competencia a la joven luchadora.

—¡Mr. Satan, haga algo! ¡Por favor! —un maestro le susurró al Campeón Mundial.

—Tiene razón —Mr. Satan se recuperó de su shock y llamó a algunos muchachos de la promoción para que lo apoyaran—: ¡los que puedan, síganme!

El público se motivó con los actos de Videl y Satan, viendo una oportunidad para escapar. En grandes masas, se arremolinaron contra las puertas, haciendo más difícil el avance de Gohan al estrado. Los bandidos se vieron acorralados y volvieron a disparar, esta vez sin tanto efecto sobre la pavorosa multitud. Ante esto, los demás ladrones llegaron por una entrada anexa, acompañados de su líder, derrumbando la pequeña defensa liderada por Mr. Satan.

—¡Papá! —gritó Videl, al verlo tendido en el piso.

Su atacante aprovechó su distracción y utilizó toda su fuerza hasta vencerla, inutilizando su pierna derecha. Por su falta de entrenamiento en los tres meses anteriores a la graduación, Videl no pudo soportar el ataque y se desvaneció temporalmente, con su vestido amarillo rasgado a medias.

—¡A este paso, llamarán a la policía!

—¡No, si tenemos con qué cambiar! ¡Traigan a la muchacha! —habló el tercer maleante, mientras el peleador cogía a Videl por la cintura para subir la escalera principal.

—¡Videl, no! —Gohan salió muy tarde del gentío, contemplando el secuestro y la ruina de la graduación.

—¡Gohan! —la voz de Gokú lo detuvo— ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No lo sé! Videl fue a enfrentarlos y se la llevaron.

—¿Qué? —Milk exclamó horrorizada— ¡Deben ayudarla! Si algo le pasa…

—¡Eso no, mamá!

—¡Papá! —gritó Goten, sujetando al Campeón Mundial que estaba herido en el brazo— ¡Encontré a Mr. Satan!

—Videl… mi hija… –susurró, antes de desmayarse.

—Salgan de aquí —dijo Gohan—. Me encargaré de ellos.

—¡Iré contigo! —se ofreció el pequeño Son.

Gohan respondió con una negativa y levantó la manga izquierda de su saco, dejando ver su reloj. Aquél que le fabricó Bulma hacía tiempo, para sus luchas contra el mal. La máquina que liberaba a su alter ego.

—¿Qué harás, Gohan?

—Lo que corresponde, papá. Me necesitan —sentenció el joven saiyajin, pulsando el botón de encendido de su reloj.

[…]

Los tumbos despertaron un poco a Videl: en medio de su aturdir, vio los escalones alejarse de ella. Los bandidos habían subido hasta el último piso, luego de haber robado cuanto pudieron de la gente que encontraban en su camino. Ya en el techo, varias luces del primer piso los rodeaban, mientras se oía el llamado de la policía, que los obligaba a bajar y liberar a la joven heroína. Sin embargo, la advertencia no afectó en nada el plan de los intrépidos malhechores.

—¿Dónde…? —balbuceó Videl, sintiendo que amarraban sus manos y pies.

—¡Está despertando, jefe!

—No irá a ninguna parte. Tiene la pierna golpeada.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer, idiota? —habló el líder del grupo— Ya he visto cómo pelea, pero no me sorprende. Es tan testaruda como su padre…

—¿Testaruda? —Videl quiso reaccionar, pero la soga atada a sus manos se lo impidió— ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

—¡Ni hablar! Eres nuestra carta de escape. Si a ese payaso de campeón le preocupas, cederá a entregarnos el dinero que pida —el jefe tomó su barbilla bruscamente, con una sonrisa sádica—. Y para que te libere, tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo…

—¡El helicóptero está listo! —gritó uno de los ladrones.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

—¡Suéltame, infeliz! —Videl forcejeó al ser tomada por el jefe de la banda.

Cuando llegaron al techo, una fuerte explosión se interpuso en su camino, haciendo estallar el vehículo. La onda expansiva separó a todos, confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Intenten huir y lo lamentarán!

—¿Quién demonios eres? —se quejó el líder, visualizando una silueta borrosa entre el humo.

—¡Gran Saiyaman! —gritó Videl, emocionada, aún en brazos del maleante.

Con su traje verde y negro, botas al estilo saiyajin, lentes oscuros y una pañoleta blanca, la épica identidad de Gohan se hizo visible.

—¡Suéltenla! —ordenó el héroe, cada vez más molesto.

Algunos ladrones ya sabían de su existencia por las noticias de la televisión. Temían enfrentarse a él.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —gritó el líder, viéndolos retroceder.

—¡El Gran Saiyaman, jefe! Dicen que es terrible… —expresó uno de los ladrones, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir que le entregaban a la muchacha.

—¡Me importa muy poco!

El jefe de la banda disparó sin piedad hacia Gohan, sin éxito: la impresionante velocidad del saiyajin lo _borró_ de la mira, pasando cerca de tres maleantes, a quienes golpeó. Los más resistentes se acercaron a su jefe, acompañándolos en su ataque, pero eso no les evitó sufrir el mismo castigo de sus compañeros.

Poco a poco, los catorces secuaces del líder fueron cayendo: un reto, en parte, agotador para Gohan, puesto que había dejado de ser héroe por un tiempo.

—¡Detente! —se oyó el grito del líder— ¡O ella no la cuenta!

Cuando el saiyajin frenó su ataque, se vio rodeado de los cuerpos inconscientes de los ladrones, mientras escuchaba el manipular del gatillo de una pistola. Tras él, Videl era amenazada por el jefe de la banda. La imagen de su grupo caído lo llenó de frustración y caminó con ella hasta el borde del techo, con intenciones de lanzar a la chica.

Las luces del exterior del hotel, ya acordonado por la policía, se enfocaron en las dos siluetas del balcón principal. La multitud reconoció a una de ellas.

—¡Es Videl! —gritó Ireza, aterrada— ¡La va a matar!

—¡Ya no pierdan tiempo, vayan al techo! —ordenó un policía, seguido de veinticinco agentes más.

En el techo, Gohan volteó lentamente, deseando que su contrincante no le hiciera daño a Videl. Debía tener cautela: el jefe de la banda se le escapó hábilmente, podía ser impredecible. No obstante, cualquier noción de juicio desapareció al notar un brillo de temor en los ojos de Videl: ya la había visto así antes, en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su furia.

—Muy bien… quédate ahí —volvió a hablar el malhechor—. ¡Hmp! Sí que tienes poder, derribaste a todos mis hombres. Pero no creas que te lo perdonaré.

—Gohan… —susurró, inaudible, moviendo sus muñecas.

—¡Déjala ir! —le advirtió Gohan, ignorando el último comentario—. No volveré a repetirlo.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —el jefe acercó más su pistola al cuello de Videl, haciendo que se quejara— Bajarás inmediatamente y traerás el dinero que quiero. ¡Y no intentes engañarme, porque si no…!

—¿Si no, qué? —alguien intervino, para sorpresa de los tres.

El ladrón no tuvo tiempo de voltear y sintió su vista nublarse, luego de un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Gohan alzó las cejas en sorpresa: Piccoro lo había ayudado.

Presa del dolor de su pierna y todo el estrés, Videl cayó de bruces, todavía maniatada.

—Dale una semilla —el namekusei no explicó nada y le lanzó una bolsita a Gohan—. Yo me encargo del resto.

El muchacho siguió el consejo de su mentor y ayudó a Videl. Las fuerzas regresaron a la chica tras comer la semilla y Gohan rompió las cuerdas de sus manos y pies, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, quitándose los lentes y tomando su rostro con vehemencia.

—Sí, Gohan —Videl sonrió—. Ya me siento mejor…

Ambos miraron al guerrero verde que recogía a los ladrones inconscientes, apilándolos cerca de la entrada. De la puerta del último piso, se oía el lejano trote del escuadrón de policía que ya se acercaba. Gohan activó su reloj, volviendo a su estado normal.

—Muchas gracias, Piccoro —dijo Videl.

—No entiendo: ¿cómo lo supo?

—Eso no importa. Tú eres el héroe —el namekusei extendió dos dedos en su frente y sonrió, en señal de despedida—. ¡Suerte!

Gohan y Videl vieron marcharse al guerrero, para luego mirarse. Solos de nuevo… pero esta vez, ya no se sentían mal.

—¿Cómo está mi papá?

—A salvo. Mi familia lo ayudó.

—Qué bueno… en serio, me alegra. Aunque —bajó la mirada con tristeza, contemplando las rasgaduras del vestido de su madre— la fiesta…

—Olvídala, tú estás bien. ¡Estás conmigo!

—¿Qué? —Videl alzó la mirada con esa frase y Gohan sintió el bochorno apoderarse de su rostro.

Algo golpeó su espíritu. No dejaría que su falta de valor arruinara el momento. Respiró hondo, preparado para el discurso más importante de su vida.

—Que no volverás a estar sola, Videl. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta que a mi lado tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo! Y sobre todo, a la mujer que logró enamorarme.

—¡Gohan! —Videl se sorprendió, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción— ¿Acaso…?

—Sí, Videl. No quiero perderte. Te amo… ¡realmente te amo! —el joven la acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándola al mismo tiempo que ella reía.

—Yo también… yo… ¡te amo tanto, Son Gohan!

Liberando su corazón impulsivo, Videl se aferró al cuello de Gohan y lo besó intensamente, muy feliz por ser correspondida. Pocos segundos después, la policía irrumpió en la escena, viendo a los malhechores desmayados… además de la pareja que, aparentemente, estaba demasiado concentrada para notar su presencia.

Gohan y Videl continuaban besándose, perdidos en sus declaraciones. Luego, cuando ambos decidieron separarse un rato, explicarían que la noche fue salvada por el brillante paladín de la ciudad. El poderoso Gran Saiyaman.

Pero aún quedaba tiempo para eso. Podía celebrarse otra fiesta de graduación, por oferta de Bulma. Repetirían aquellos besos una y mil veces.

El amor había ganado el primer lugar.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Cómo están! De vuelta, con el final de esta historia. Aunque me salió más larga de lo esperado… ¡pero no importa, la inspiración lo vale!

Como han podido ver, finalmente Gohan y Videl pudieron estar juntos. Claro que es un poco extraño, el hecho de que un asalto masivo arruinara la hermosa fiesta de promoción, pero creo que eso debió darle valor a la pareja, que ya tenían ganas de declararse desde el principio (jajaja, como que Gohan intuyó que su reloj de Saiyaman sí serviría XD). ¡Y claro, cómo olvidarnos del gran baile y las locuras de la promoción de Estrella Naranja, junto con la familia de Gohan! :3

¡Aquí terminamos con este two-shot, que espero les haya gustado bastante! Nos vemos en otros fics y muchas gracias por seguir mis historias. ¡Ustedes me motivan bastante! ¡Besos, cuídense!


End file.
